


he took my sharingan in the divorce

by arklie



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Uchiha Obito Lives, but i care sarada, he's just a bastard, i have never watched boruto in my life, obito being the menace he is even in everyday life, uncle obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arklie/pseuds/arklie
Summary: "What happened to your eye?"You know, Obito thinks it's really nice to finally have a brand new Uchiha. And itisnice to have his niece having a little lunch with him like this. A harmless meeting for an unhealthy lunch without ulterior motives, albeit one that Sakura would not approve of. Still, hanging out with someone who's barely eight, Obito had expected questions more along the line ofcan you help me with my homeworkorare there really rabbits on the moon.Turns out Obito may have forgotten how children work, if he had any idea in the first place—the only time he's ever held a baby is when he was trying to kill it, give him a break. Goddamn kids and their lack of personal boundaries.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Sarada, kakaobi is discussed but that's about it
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186





	he took my sharingan in the divorce

**Author's Note:**

> written 25th-26th of may
> 
> THIS IS LATEEEEEEEE second day of eid was surprisingly more distracting than the first ;-; but heres the fic for 25th of may. fuck. now time to die and write for today's fic.
> 
> i dont know how to write 8 yos so i just used my sisters as a reference. this is fine.

"What happened to your eye?"

Obito stops slurping the noodles midway, leaving them to dangle between his lips in his surprise. Sarada watches him intently as the bridge of his nose scrunch, big baby eyes twinkling in innocent curiosity.

You know, Obito thinks it's really nice to finally have a brand new Uchiha. And it _is_ nice to have his niece having a little lunch with him like this. A harmless meeting for an unhealthy lunch without ulterior motives, albeit one that Sakura would _not_ approve of. Still, hanging out with someone who's barely eight, Obito had expected questions more along the line of _can you help me with my homework_ or _are there really rabbits on the moon_.

Turns out Obito may have forgotten how children work, if he had any idea in the first place—the only time he's ever held a baby is when he was trying to kill it, give him a break. Goddamn kids and their lack of personal boundaries.

Obito resorts to slurping the rest of the noodles messily, putting more noodles and veggies than he could fit, munching obnoxiously before he turns to Sarada with brows raised and mouth half-full.

"My hair?" His voice is partially muffled. He proceeds to feel the fuzz of his hair, white at the tips. He hums in fake thought. "I'm greying fast, huh? I wonder what’s up with that."

Sarada snorts, and _fuck_ if Obito can bedgrudge her for anything. It's still so strange switching from Attempted Baby Murderer at 14 and becoming a If Anyone Touches A Hair On This Kid I'm Going To Reduce The Amount Of Bones They Have In Their Body at… he actually forgets how old he is. It doesn't matter, anyways. "Your eye."

"Ooh." He fakes realization, with a hint of embarrassment that he misheard the question the first time—two decades worth of posing as someone he isn't are still so useful sometimes. Tilting his head, he responds with mischief in his smile, resting his elbows with his ramen bowl between them. "Which one?"

Sarada shoves a fishcake in her mouth, munching as she points at her left eye with the chopsticks.

Obito mirrors her, pointing at the very much intact eye on the right side of his head. "It seems fine to me."

"Your _left_ eye."

"I don't have a left eye."

She smacks the back of his shoulder, of which he responds with a very fake pain reaction. "Yeah, well." Sarada’s nagging comes to a halt for her to fill her mouth with more of her ramen. He wonders if kids just really, _really_ like free meals—who doesn’t, to be fair. She doesn't even look at him when she speaks next, only giving him a quick sideways glance as she eats. "What happened to it?"

"Didn't your mom tell you not to talk with your mouth full?"

Mouth indeed full, Sarada grunts in annoyance, shooting a glare towards him, in which he responds by lifting his hands in the air. In spite of that, she swallows everything quickly, almost choking. "She also told me not to talk with you." She avoids eye contact deliberately this time, seeming embarrassed.

*Aww,” Obito coos, putting on the saddest face he could muster, hands held together against his chin with a frown. “Is my innocent little niece growing up to be a delinquent?"

“No!” That gets her face to turn red, flustered. “I just- I just forgot! And you…” She rubs a hand over her face, like trying to smudge it off existence. “I want to talk more with my family, and my mom’s busy, and there’s no other Uchiha in town besides you.”

Obito feels… Almost guilty? Almost, just for making Sarada have that look on her face. Not that he shows it, instead, he nonchalantly takes another blissful slurp of his ramen instead. “Don’ worry, I’m not a snitch,” he says mouthfully, making a zipping gesture over his lips, tossing the imaginary key aside. “Criminals gotta stick together.”

Sarada’s grateful smile is a bit overshadowed by the curious raise of her brows. Obito squints his eye, comically glancing around for any eavesdroppers before he leans closer to her ear, covering his mouth with a hand.

“I’m grounded,” he whispers. What’s house arrest but a more _adult_ term for being grounded, really. “I’m not supposed to be here.”

She gasps, whispering loudly: _“Obito-san!”_

Leaning back to his seat, he puts a finger over his lips. “A secret for a secret, yeah?”

Sarada nods intently, eyes sharp and focused as they look straight at him, as if trying to pry his secrets straight out of his eye socket. Damn children. His shoulder slump as he sighs. He brought this to himself, he must admit. Should've stayed away from the kid. Thing is, he doesn't _want_ to.

“You know how Kakashi has a sharingan?”

Sarada once again nods.

It’s not like Obito was about to tell her, _"hey, I almost died when I was out in a mission around your age so I gave my eye to Kakashi as a gift as I was painfully dying under a boulder,"_ let alone _"I was deemed too big of a threat so while they let me live just because of Kakashi they took my rinnegan, which was also stolen from a cold dead corpse, by the way."_

"He took it," he whispers incredulously, "in our divorce."

"Eeh?" Sarada gapes, a glint of disbelief in her eyes. "Aren't you and Kakashi still dating?"

Obito is somewhat amused that the first thing she questioned is the relationship status between him and Kakashi. He lets this show, exhaling a laugh through his nose. "It's a whole thing, we're working on it." He stirs the ramen in his bowl with his chopsticks, looking for any menma left, frowning when his search turns to be futile.

Naturally, he steals some from Sarada's bowl.

"Hey!"

He maintains eye contact and an innocent look even with her menma in his mouth. "Y'know," he says instead, swallowing, "If our next marriage ends in a divorce he probably will take my remaining eye."

Sarada still looks extremely unhappy, stirring her own bowl with a pout. " _Why_ would you let him take your eye?"

"It's an Uchiha thing." He shrugs, like it was just a clan absurdity he's come to accept in the years he'd spent with them and not something he just pulled out of his ass. "They really like their marriages, that when a divorce happens the to-be divorced pair has to give eachother one body part."

She drinks every word in the same way she did everytime she learned something new about her mostly-dead clan, no matter how small it is. “I never knew that from the books.”

“History is biased. You can’t trust everything they say.” Says _him_.

She seems to take his advice, nodding. “What’d you get from Kakashi?”

“His rib.”

**Author's Note:**

> abt obito's white hair: i hc that his roots are black but his hair turns white unnaturally fast under stress
> 
> you can send prompts/requests over to my tumblr at **arklie** or **obiitos**!


End file.
